1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector having a switch.
2. Background Technology
A coaxial connector having a switch generally includes a hollow insulating housing, a switching mechanism comprised of a pair of switching means, and an outer conductor that is provided outside of the insulating housing and coaxially surrounds the center inner conductor. The switching means are respectively provided in the hollow portion of the insulating housing. Once a pin of the counter connector (hereinafter referred to as “counter pin”) is received in the hollow portion, only one of the switching means is connected to the counter pin, and the contact points are separated and the connection of the center inner conductor is switched.
As an example of the use of this type of coaxial connector having a switch, it can be used for switching between antennas. For example, an open coaxial connector having a switch can be attached on a surface of the cellular phone, and by disposing the cellular phone at a specified place in a vehicle, active antenna can be easily switched from the built-in antenna in the cellular phone to the outer antenna of the vehicle. More specifically, while the built-in antenna of the cellular phone is used during normal use of the cellular phone, when the cellular phone is used in the vehicle, the antenna of the cellular phone is switched from the built-in antenna to the outer antenna of the vehicle by connecting the coaxial connector having a switch in the cellular phone to a connector for connecting to the outer antenna of the vehicle, which is disposed in a specified place in the vehicle.
As a conventionally known coaxial connector having a switch, the one disclosed in Unexamined Japan Patent Application Publication 2000-113948 can be listed. In this well-known coaxial connector having a switch, the insulating housing is divided into two housing parts, which compose an insulating housing by attaching to each other. A pair of switching means is provided on respective housing parts. By attaching the two housing parts to each other, the coaxial connector having a switch is connected and assembled.
According to this well-known coaxial connector having a switch, assembly can be simplified, required time for assembly can be reduced, and cost can be reduced. In addition, there are many other effects, such as improvement in the switching mechanism of the coaxial connector having a switch.
Patent Reference 1: Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2000-113948.
The above-described conventional coaxial connector having a switch, however, has the following problems. That is, in this well-known coaxial connector having a switch, a switching spring and a connecting plate, a pair of switching means that composes the switching mechanism, are arranged generally parallel to each other.
There becomes a high demand of reducing the size of this type of coaxial connector having a switch. If the size of the connector is reduced more, the actual dimension between the switching spring and the connecting plate has to be narrower. Therefore, by reducing the size of this well-known coaxial connector having a switch, electric characteristics such as isolation characteristics may become poor.